


Heat daze

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Ludis really likes the ice-cream at a cafe, and he really likes the owner's son too.
Relationships: Rael Kertia/Ludis Mergas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Heat daze

The scratching of pencils against paper as people took notes, the droning voice of the lecturer, the incessant chirping of the birds outside the building. It wasn't bad.

It wasn't good either, just that Ludis was already used to all of this. Familiarity; maybe it was just comforting to know things. Like the fact that he would wake at six every morning and cook for his family before leaving the house, whether it be for some morning exercise or class. How the stray cats in the neighbourhood would always come up to him and how he'd pet them before they ran off when they heard his neighbour come out to feed them. The route that he followed –which was longer than necessary because he always went to that one cafe– and the mango smoothie he would always get.

He sipped at it now as he jotted down some words. Rozaria (his beloved sister, grinning as she looked to him whenever he had a smoothie or some ice-cream) asked once how he hadn't gotten tired of the taste yet and he had shrugged. How was he supposed to know? Sometimes he'd order another flavour but that was rare, and mostly because he liked seeing the son of the cafe owner fluster as he made his usual mango by habit. Ludis would laugh as he ended up with his favourite anyway, the way that his friend’s cheeks heated up being the highlight of his day.

Morning classes like this one usually weren’t full like today, but people were here to reach the minimum attendance. Maybe he should have skipped, but that would ruin his perfect record and it would be a disappointment when he had already come so far.

Propping his head up on one hand, he stared at the lecturer. It really was too stifling with so many people. Too much noise, and it was annoying watching them use their phones or talk instead of keeping quiet. He didn’t have anything against the actions or the people themselves; if that made getting through class easier for them then they should do it. It was just that all of the things they did were distractions for _him_.

So by the time the two hours had passed and he was out walking across the open park, on his way back from the only class he had for the day, a cool relief rushed through him. Getting through had been difficult and it felt like heat had been suffocating him, blocking off his throat. Torturous. That burning constriction had been torturous.

That’s why he wanted ice-cream.

Sure, he’d already had a smoothie, but he did have a part-time job so he was allowed to treat himself. Even if he did it daily and with some of the funds he’d saved up since he was a child instead of being smart and continuing to save it. Plus, he wanted to see the owner’s son. That always lit up his day.

And that was why, when the glass bells on the door chimed as Ludis walked into the quaint little cafe, he smiled. Waving to the person he had come for as he went up to the counter (the cafe was pretty empty right now, like most were currently. it wasn't time for a meal, so only people who wanted snacks like him would come in), he looked up at the menu reflexively. There were so many different flavours that it was overwhelming unless you already had one in mind.

“I didn't think you'd come again today.”

Ludis looked back at him, eyes running down his figure and the frilly pink apron he wore- “You look cute in that uniform Rael. So I felt like coming back before you took it off.”

That made Rael blush, and he looked away with a cough, making Ludis laugh. _Cute~_ He was even more adorable when he got embarrassed.

“Yeah um, so. What do you want?” In a moment he was back to his usual demeanour, his face void of the flush.

“Ice-cream. Double with the small scoops.” The fact that there was an option to get the food here that was the same in every flavour and quality, but tiny, was appealing. Women came here often because of that, and maybe because Rael and his family were good eye candy.

“Usual vanilla with the cone?”

“Yes.” Ludis nodded, paying up. He knew the prices here by memory with how often he came.

“It'll be a moment; you can sit.” Rael busied himself, face concentrated all of a sudden with an intensity that most definitely wasn't needed.

Not heeding his words, Ludis leaned forward on the counter, propping up his head with his hands. It was cool, and he had to resist the urge to rub his cheeks against it. The feeling was so nice on his arms that he couldn't help but resent not being able to.

“Rajak isn't here?” He had been in the morning.

“No. One of his classes from last week was rescheduled to today, and he has a meeting with his supervisor afterwards.”

Watching as Rael worked the machine, Ludis hummed. “And your grandmother?”

“Out harassing that lady she's dating again.”

“The CEO?”

“Yeah. No clue how that happened, nana's a total ass and somehow she landed someone really nice. And rich.”

“She does have a cool bike.” So did the rest of the family. They had a car too for when they were together but it seemed they usually went off alone.

Rael snorted at that. “She makes lunches for her too. Nana's totally smitten. She didn’t make them so often even for dad.”

The way he phrased that made Ludis snicker quietly. Was Rael really in any position to say that? With his crush on him that had him doing things he wouldn't for anyone else?

“Your order.”

Ludis smiled as he took the cone, and left with a wave to both Rael and his father, taking a deep breath once he was outside. He'd lost his breath again. Not in the same way as before though. This time it was because his heart had been beating too fast for him to concentrate on breathing again.

He stood there for a while with the cone in his hand, calming himself down. Then he took one step on the stone sidewalk. Then one more. Then another few steps and-

“Wait!”

Turning, Ludis could feel the questions forming on his tongue but he just tilted his head. “Rael.”

Maybe he had heard the tone of his voice but Rael shrugged. “I got off my shift-” a fact obvious from the lack of pink and yellow in his clothes- “And um. Here.”

He held out a cone of ice-cream – three scoops of the vanilla he always got – and when he saw Ludis' raised eyebrow he shrugged. “I get better things for cheaper.”

Ludis knew that, but he also knew Rael worked without pay despite having the option to. So he was fully aware it had been bought from his own pocket. Still, he exchanged the one in his hand for the one being offered. After all, it'd be strange to turn down a gift from someone you liked, especially when they returned those feelings. Even if you weren't in a relationship yet.

“Thanks. Who's working now though?” He walked with Rael by his side.

“Dad. Claudia's shift is in an hour too.”

Ah. So he'd been kicked out. That happened pretty often since his family seemed to be unhappy with him insisting on working for free.

Ludis listened silently as Rael chattered, even when they were in the park near his home he kept talking. Perhaps he would never stop, but that was fine. He liked listening to him speak with so much excitement.

Leaning against a fence (cement probably so was it really a fence?) where they'd stopped to enjoy themselves, he slowly went through his ice-cream. It had started to melt, but it was still good. Smooth and creamy, it felt like it was coating his tongue and he desperately wanted to feel something different in the haze that his mind was in.

As he thought that, he stared at Rael, having to look up a bit because he had grown taller than him over the years. He stared and stared and stared and that want grew stronger and stronger.

So as Rael spoke, he leaned in, supporting himself on the fence as he found himself on his toes, and gave him a quick kiss. With a satisfied nod he went back to his treat, not paying any attention to the stuttering red mess he had left with his action. Not until he found himself realising that he _hadn’t_ felt anything different on his tongue. As he watched Rael flush more under his steady gaze, he wondered if he'd have to try again.

He had all day, so he supposed the answer was a yes.


End file.
